El baile yuaki
by gatita159
Summary: En un lugar muy lejano se estab llevando acabo un baile en ese baile tedra que ver un asesinato una joven llamada aki tendra q matar al principe para tener venganza pero ella lo lograra asesinar al principe yusei? descubrando en este fic de yuaki
1. Chapter 1

Hola^^

Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capitulo que espero q les guste^^ esta algo cortito pero la próxima ya va a estar más largo  
sayonara^^

*******************************************************************************************

El baile 

Capitulo1  
"7 años antes" 

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un lugar llamado neo-domino un lugar tranquilo cerca de ese lugar estaba el mar y en la orilla de la playa estaban dos niños una con cabellera rojiza y otro con pelos rebeldes color oscuro, el niño estaba con una botella en una mano y con la otra trata de meter un papel en la botella 

Niña-jajaja ya ríndete no puedes meterla yusei 

Yusei-claro que si solo (empujando) ya esta , no que no aki 

Aki-(aplaudiendo) jajaja bueno para que es eso 

Yusei-un deseo 

Aki-un deseo?

Yusei-así es (metiéndolo al agua)

Ambos ven como la botella se va adentrando dentro del mar poco a poco 

Aki-y… puedo saber q pediste? 

Yusei-(sonriéndole) q siempre estemos juntos y (ve para abajo) q se acabe esto de las clases sociales 

Aki-(tomándolo de la mano) bueno veras que pronto tus padres te permitirán que seas amiga de una plebeya y no nos tendríamos que ver a escondidas 

Yusei-te prometo que eso cambiara pronto 

Aki-pero no fue así 

Una joven de 17 años de edad abre los ojos al instante iba en una carroza que iba rumbo para un baile que seria en el castillo iba vestida con un vestido de noche color rojo y con un peinado que la hacia ver hermosa  
Aki-por no cumplir tu promesa esta noche la pagaras…príncipe yusei

Luna.- Bueno, poco a poco se va ir explicando la historia de que fue lo que paso entre ellos

Gatita.- e intentaremos subirla cada semana

Luna.- hasta la próxima ^^

Gatita.- dudas o preguntas nos las pueden decir

Ambas.- sayonara ^^


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2  
"un plan"

la joven de cabelleras rojizas de nombre aki iba en una carroza con un vestido de noche iba rumbo a un baile que se llevaba acabo por el cumpleaños del principe yusei  
pero no iba sola iba con otra persona que llevaba una mascara  
-lo entiendes verdad aki cuando tu acabes con el principe tu mente estara en paz y tus padres vengadoz y yo te dire como...

aki- el simple hecho de que zora te haya contratado no te da derecho en decirme como hacerlo

-bueno entonces solo te dare el arma (sacando una cajita) toma

aki-que es?

-lo que pondra fin al principe

aki abrio la cajita y vi dentro una pequeña pero filoso cuchillo, ella lo miro por todos lados

aki-no crees que es mucho?

-que sugieres un veneno o algo asi?

aki-claro

-la venganza no se sentira igual si no lo haces con tus propias manos o es que...

aki-que?

-todavia sientes algo por el

aki se quedo callada y luego dijo

aki-claro que no ni su amistad ni nada

-si por que seria como olvidar que por culpa de el tus padres no estan aqui

aki-yase...yase deja de decirmelo

agarro el cuchillo y lo puso arriba de una de sus rodillas

aki-como se supone que lo haga

-tienes que ganarte su confianza claro que eso sera facil y cuando esten en el baile final lo haras

aki-suena sencillo y mas por que el cuando se fue me dijo que todavia eramos amigos y yo creo que todavia lo creera hasta la fecha...

-estas segura que prodras hacerlo

aki-claro en fin en cuentas para mi el ya no es mas que una persona mas (viendo hacia el castillo)

_ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"reencuentro"

Aki llego a la entrada principal como lo hacían los demás invitados y como ellos dio su invitación una falsificación muy bien hecha a decir verdad, ella entro y no pudo evitar admirar la decoración dentro del salón; estaba las mesas muy bien acomodadas cada una llevaba una especie de comida o bebida, en el centro había mucho espacio para que pudieran bailar sin ninguna molestia, los listones blanco y azul marino combinaban perfectamente pero lo que mas le gusto fue el candelabro de cristal que brillaba en el centro.

Aki-(pensando) vaya se nota que es fiesta digno de un príncipe…o a lo mejor como cumples tus 18 de seguro fue un capricho

Camino hacia una de las mesas donde estaba el vino

Aki-me sirve una copa por favor

Sirviente-claro señorita…horita se lo doy

Aki-gracias-ella apenas había tomado un poco cuando escucho unos jóvenes hablando del ex de su amigo

-puedes creerlo Jack, que por fin su abuela haya convencido a yusei de que por fin escoja una doncella para casarse

Jack-me cuesta trabajo creerlo crow pero me alegro que nuestro mejor amigo por fin busque una esposa después de… bueno tu sabes lo que paso cuando se enteraron que se veía a escondidas con esa plebeya

Crow-jajaja eso fue cuando era niño, imagínate si hubiera sido cuando era adolescente en mi opinión hubiera sido peor por que es la etapa donde tenemos loca la hormona

Jack-jajaja tienes razón te digo algo peor

Crow-¿Qué?

Jack- que hubiera estado enamorado de ella imagi…

Se callo de repente cuando escucho que una copa casi de caía, voltearon a ver y era aki que sujetaba con la punta de los dedos su copa solo había caído poco vino rojo…

Aki-que torpe… lo siento si interrumpí su platica caballeros

Jack-no se preocupe señorita (se voltio hacia crow) te decía hoy le voy a presentar a una persona a yusei, un poco de suerte y la escoge como comprometida

Crow-ojala

Aki se alejo de ellos con su copa a mano pensando que yusei aparte de que cumplía 18 escogería su…

Aki-comprometida

Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-Aki recuerda a que has venido no dejes que algo tan insignificante te afecte, aparte él no pasara de esta noche

Aki busco por todos lados la voz pero no vio a nadie

Aki-(pensando) es verdad no tengo por que preocuparme… solo de mi dulce venganza

-su atención por favor-dijo una señora algo mayor, morena de pelo negro, iba vestida de un elegante vestido morado-para los que me conocen y para los que no mi nombre es Martha, me comprase decirles que me da gusto que estén aquí para festejar el cumpleaños numero 18 de mi querido nieto yusei fudo un aplauso por favor

Todo el salón se lleno de aplausos muy fuertes mientras yusei entraba, excepto aki que estaba de brazos cruzados, pero los bajo de golpe cuando lo vio…

Casi no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que lo vio antes de que se separaran… solo que era mas alto y mas guapo, iba vestido de pantalón negro con un traje blanco con rayas azul, pero lo que siempre le gusto aki de él es su mirada seria con esos ojos azul marino parecían tener un misterio que ella siempre quiso descubrir

-recuerda por que has venido

Aki volvió a escuchar esa voz y fue lo que la trajo al presente, a la cruda realidad

-tienes que vengarte por lo que les hizo a tus padres, recuerda la venganza es un platillo que se disfruta mejor frió

Aki-tienes razón

-disculpe me dijo algo-le había dicho un joven que estaba alado de ella

Aki-a no joven, estaba pensando en voz alta

-muy bien

Aki se volteo hacia donde estaba el príncipe yusei, él estaba con varias doncellas saludándolo con mucho entusiasmo al parecer y aunque no lo haya comentado Martha el chisme de que escogería a su futura esta noche se había dispersado,

Aki-(primero suspiro y después vio hacia el techo) parece que primero tendré que alejarlas

-pues en mi opinión eso no será necesario

Aki bajo la mirada y enfrente de ella se encontraba yusei con una media risa en su rostro

Aki-(reverencia) buenas noches príncipe yusei y… feliz cumpleaños

Yusei-gracias (levanto su rostro con delicadeza) cuando éramos niños no eras así, siempre me recibías con un abrazo (extendiendo los brazos)

Aki se rió quedito y después lo abrazo

Aki-esto no tiene que hacerlo un príncipe

Yusei-jajaja pensé que no volvería a verte de nuevo pero mírate todo una jovencita, por lo visto muy bien educada y muy hermosa

Aki-tan atrevido como siempre, tenemos que hablar y mucho

Yusei-tienes razón pero este no es un buen lugar que tal si

Aki-¿si?

Yusei-salimos de este salón y vamos a los jardines, ahí tendremos mejor espacio para platicar

Aki-pero yusei ¿y tus invitados?

Yusei-lo único que me importa a horita eres tú

Aki-pero bueno ¿y que vas hacer con tu niñera… digo Martha?

Yusei-jaja niñera amm pues a horita me ocupo de ella espera aquí

Aki-muy bien

Y vio como se iba alejando saludando algunas personas

Aki-(pensando) no has cambiado…

-aki esta puede ser una oportunidad no la desperdicies

Aki-lose

-disculpa joven

Aki volteo y vio a un par de gemelos con cabellera verde y muy bien elegantemente vestidos

Aki-¿si díganme?

-nos presentaremos primero; ella es mi hermana ruka y yo me llamo rua

Ruka-hola bueno el príncipe yusei nos dijo que le dijéramos que la espera en el jardín Rua- que esta atravesando esa puerta (señalando la puerta que estaba en una esquina del salón)

Aki-o muy bien gracias por el aviso

Ambos-de nada

Aki-a este… (El par de gemelos volteo) son ¿algo del príncipe?

Ruka-pues…

Rua-se podría decir que sus amigos

Aki-bueno y de nuevo gracias

Rua y ruka-de nada

Aki se dirigía hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín, pero llevaba un paso rápido pero a la vez lento era como si no quisiera ir donde este solo con él y lo que mas le preocupaba: matarlo ¿pero por que se tenia que preocupar? Porezo fue esa noche para la venganza pero algo en su interior le decía unas palabras que le hacían dudar; ¿de veras quería matarlo?


	4. Chapter 4

gatitâ.- hola!

luna.- aqui dejando un nuevo capitulo

gatita.- esperemos que sea de su agrado^^

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Recuerdos"

Estar sola con yusei sin testigos fuera del salón, sabía que esa era una muy buena oportunidad, y no podía desperdiciarla pero por algún motivo dentro de su mente le decía que si pero no debía de hacerlo; que esperara mas, gracias a esto le empezaba a doler la cabeza, salio del salón y enfrente de ella se encontraba un paisaje hermoso; estaban los árboles y arbustos muy bien acomodados para dejar un amplio pasillo en medio, las rosas de todo tipo de colores estaban hermosas esto acompañado por una fuente que estaba en medio, las gotas de agua parecían pequeños diamantes bajo la luna que brillaba entre el cielo oscuro con las estrellas a su alrededor,

Aki-que hermoso

Bajo las escaleras y fue directamente a la fuente se quito un guante y acaricio el agua y soltó una risa,

Yusei-extrañaba también eso

Aki se voltio pero no dejo de acariciar el agua

Aki-no había sentido el agua desde que… (Iba a decir desde que murieron sus padres pero no lo dijo)

Yusei-¿desde que me fui? (dijo yusei al ver su seriedad que se había formado en su cara)

Aki-si… desde que te fuiste (se sentó en la fuente y se volvió a poner el guante)

Yusei con una agilidad se sentó a su lado, aki se le quedo viendo y negó con la cabeza; ella no era una princesa pero sabia que eso no debía de hacerlo un príncipe, yusei pareció que le leyó el pensamiento

Yusei- tú más que nadie sabe que no me importa lo que digan

Aki-lose pero sabes disimular muy bien

Yusei-(solo le sonrió) y bien dime que has hecho en este tiempo que no fue nada corto

Aki-que tal si tú empiezas primero

Yusei-a no yo te pregunte primero

Aki-cuéntame tu primero

Yusei-esta bien y ¿por donde quieres que empiece?

Aki-(suspiro) que te parece ¿desde el día que te fuiste?

Yusei-muy bien… bueno pues como bien sabes yo nunca obedecía las ordenes que se me daban y mis padres no sabían el por que, claro es lógico que un día se dieron cuenta que me juntaba contigo y pues sacaron la conclusión de que tal vez fuera por tu culpa que fuera así

Aki-ja (soltó aki con ironía) pero cuando te conocí tu ya eras así, ya no tenias remedio

Yusei-que chistosa, bueno sigo, ese día que ya no regrese mi madre intentaban hablar conmigo pero lo único que me pasaba en la cabeza eras tu, como no tuvo éxito con su palabrería tomo una decisión final… mandarme con mi abuela

Aki-ósea con Martha

Yusei-exacto,

Aki-entonces ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te encadeno y te arrojo dentro de la carroza? Jaja

Yusei no rió con ella y lo único que hizo fue bajar la cabeza, ella tomo su mano

Aki-acaso (trago saliva) ¿te amenazo con algo?

Él la vio y tardo algo para responder, aki no quería escuchar la respuesta pues estaba algo segura cual era la respuesta

Yusei-si me amenazo con algo que era muy valioso para mí

Aki- ¿Qué? (haciéndose como que no sabia)

Yusei la miro

Yusei-mi mejor amiga… tú (dijo con demasiada delicadeza)

Aki abrió los ojos esperaba esa respuesta pero no con ese tono de voz

Aki-¿te amenazo con… matarme?

Yusei sonrió levemente,

Yusei-mi madre esta loca lo se pero…

Aki-¿pero? ¿Pero que? (dijo con cierta desesperación)

Yusei-jamás pero jamás mandaría a nadie a matar ni siquiera pensaría con eso ella me amenazo con decirles a tus padres que les daba dinero con tal que estuvieran alejados de aquí, por cierto ¿Cómo están ellos?

Ella se quedo quieta, como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada pero con hielos, no, no podría creer lo que le dijo yusei, acaso ¿el no sabia que estaban bajo tierra? la muerte de sus padres era por culpa de su madre, cuando llego la carta con la noticia de que no vería mas a sus padres y junta a ella otra donde le informaban a su abuela zora y a ella que fue la reina Fudo quien era la principal culpable, no, no tenia nada de sentido, de seguro cuando el se fue con Martha su mama dio la orden, pero ¿Quién lo confirmaba?, entonces ella se tomo de valor y estaba lista para decirle a la cara lo de sus padres a yusei

Aki-por si no lo sabias ellos están…

Jack-a con que aquí estabas

Ambos voltearon a ver, y vieron que se acercaban 3 personas, aki pudo distinguir a jack y crow pero a la 3 persona no, solo vio que era una mujer con cabellera algo largo y rubio

Aki-(pensando) perfecto

Yusei se levanto rápidamente de donde estaba sentado, a esta acción aki se quedo sorprendida de cómo una persona puede cambiar de papel tan rápido, en caso de yusei de niño sin educación a un joven educado.

Yusei-si, aquí e estado ¿Por qué la pregunta jack?

Jack-por vengo a presentarte a alguien (agarro de la mano a la rubia) ella es Sherry Leblanc

Sherry-(reverencia) mucho gusto príncipe yusei

Yusei-el gusto es mió señorita Leblanc

Crow-¿tu no eres la joven de hace rato que casi se le cae el vino?

Aki solo contesto con un si muy despacio casi sin darle importancia a la pregunta

Sherry levanto la mirada y vio a aki sentada aun en la fuente viendo los saludos,

Yusei-te presento a una amiga que hise hace mucho tiempo su nombre es…

Aki-aki izayoi

Sherry-un placer señorita

Aki-lo mismo digo

Dijeron ambas con delicadeza y respeto, pero en la mirada de ambas se veían desafiantes como que cada una esperaba alguna señal para atacarse entre ambas por lo visto el premio seria yusei; yusei se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto

Yusei-bueno para que me buscaban ¿crow?

Crow-bueno será mejor que sherry lo diga

Sherry-bueno me da algo de pena pero me preguntaba, bueno se acerca la hora de los bailes principales y podría saber ¿podría bailarlas conmigo?

Yusei-pues me encantaría pero…

Sherry-fantástico

Agarro el brazo de yusei y se lo llevo a dirección al salón sin dejar que terminara de hablar, jack y crow intercambiaron leves sonrisas y se fueron detrás de ellos, sin en cambio aki se quedo ahí sentada todavía, se le hizo una sonrisa en el rostro

Aki-eres una persona que se pone una mascara en su mundo y se la quita cuando no estas en el (suspiro) vaya al parecer tendré que alejarte de la tal sherry o mejor dicho salvarte

Empezó a caminar pero un ruido en los arbustos hizo que se detuviera…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"enemigas"

Iba a caminar rumbo al salón cuando escucho que algo se movió detrás de ella, volteo lentamente y enfrente de ella se encontraba al sujeto enmascarado que le estaba ayudando con su venganza, verlo le recordó el por que estaba ahí y que aparte por su expresión en su boca también se dio cuenta que había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad.

-acaso-dijo con tal lentitud que a aki le dio escalofríos en la nuca- ¿se te olvido por que estas aquí? ¿El por que viniste? ¿Que? ¿Acaso te sorprendió al verlo que se borro todo de tu cabeza?

Aki-no, nada de eso estaba apunto pero llegaron sus amigos y la tal…

-calla, un buen pretexto muy bueno, pero me perdonaras pero cuando estuvieron hablando pudiste matarlo y horita estuviera finalizada tu venganza o me vas a decir ¿que lo que te dijo te hizo dudar?

Aki abrió los ojos como platos,

Aki-acaso ¿estuviste escuchando?

-por supuesto, esperando también el momento en que lo mataras ¿pero que crees? Lo último no llego, pero dime ¿apoco te tragaste todo lo que te dijo? Lo de que su linda mama no seria capaz de algo así

Aki-pues…

-aki (la agarro de los hombros) no ves que te mintió quien no mentiría para hacer a su mama una santa, él solo esta mintiendo la verdad es que su familia es la culpable de que tu ahora vivas con Zora

Dio media vuelta y se marchaba Aki se quedo pensativa

Aki-tienes razón tengo…tengo que hacer que él no pase de esta noche

-y empezaras con quitárselo a la tal Sherry Leblanc, antes de que te quite del camino

Aki- no te preocupes por ella, yusei confía más en mí que en cualquier otra persona

-eso es una ventaja, ahora ve y termina tu trabajo antes de la media noche

Aki-si señor

Y la persona desapareció entre las sombras

Aki se alzo el vestido y agarro el filoso cuchillo

Aki- tiene razón no hay mas quien quisiera haberle hecho daño a sus padres nadie excepto… la señora Fudo

Volvió a acomodarse el filoso cuchillo y se acomodo el vestido, y encamino hacia el salón, ya adentro busco con la mirada a yusei, hizo un gesto de desaprobación cuando vio con quien estaba acompañado, con Sherry Leblanc, ella iba agarrada del brazo de él con una sonrisa como diciendo "él es ya es de mi propiedad", aki se dirijo donde estaban y vio que estaban contemplando un cuadro por lo parecido se trataba del padre de yusei, se acerco un poco mas y pudo escuchar de lo que estaban hablando

Sherry-me parece fascinante, tener un padre que fuera como él, ahora se de donde sacaste lo apuesto

Yusei-si, siempre estuve orgulloso de mi padre

Sherry-¿estuviste? ¿Que le paso?

Aki-su padre falleció cuando el príncipe yusei tenia 8 años de edad o ¿me equivoco? (volteándose hacia yusei, él le dedico una leve sonrisa)

Yusei-tiene toda la razón, mi padre murió por un accidente que tubo

Sherry-que horror

Aki-¿Por qué "que horror"? ¿Acaso usted vio el accidente?

Sherry-no pero… ay que educación tienes ¿Quién te educo? ¿Un mono?

Aki-¿y a ti una víbora?

Sherry-en mi opinión no creo que sea conveniente juntarse con persona de su tipo con personas como yo

Aki-¿sabes que? Tienes razón

Sherry-¿enserio?

Aki-claro, por que se nos puede pegar lo idio…

Yusei-bueno, ya señoritas que están atrayendo la atención de todos mis invitados

Ambas voltearon a su alrededor y era cierto varias personas estaban con algo se simulación viendo la pequeña discusión que estaban haciendo

Sherry-ay que feo, ya vez todo por tu culpa

Aki- ¿la mía? Si tú empezaste

Yusei-he dicho que ya, que tal si ¿les apetece un poco de vino?

Sherry-claro príncipe

Aki-si, claro

Ambas caminaron cada una de cada lado de yusei, él parecía disfrutar eso; de un lado tenia a una joven educada, muy bonita de ojos verdes y de pelo rubio, una joven que sabía todo de etiqueta y moral, pero por el otro lado tenía a una chica de pelo rojizo muy bonita también que casi no sabia nada de educación pero esa noche parecía que era una experta en ello sin decir que era su mejor amiga, si tenia que escoger no dudaría por quien.

Volteo a ver a aki que iba fusilando con la mirada a sherry eso le recordó algo cuando ellos eran niños, ese día aki y él se habían reunido en la playa como era su costumbre, jugaron, nadaron, platicaron…

Aki-entonces ¿no les has dicho a tus padres?

Yusei-pues… no todavía no

Aki-(suspiro) a los míos tampoco tengo…

Yusei-¿tienes?

Aki- miedo, miedo a que me prohíban ya no verte

Yusei-si yo también tengo miedo

Aki-en mi opinión por el momento esta bien que nos sigamos viendo así ¿no lo crees?

Yusei-si

Después de tanta actividad les dio hambre así que fueron hacia el pueblo para ver que podían comer, pero lo que había no se les antojaba mientras iban caminando una niña de un puesto se le acerco a yusei y empezó hacerle la platica, aki vio eso y interfirió rápidamente

Aki-(jalando del brazo de yusei) yusei no tenemos tiempo como para que lo perdamos en una persona que ni conoces

Yusei-pero si ya se como se llama ya no es desconocida

Aki-pero tus papas se van a enojar si no llegamos a casa rápido (mintió)

Yusei-si tienes razón, (se dirigió hacia la niña) lo siento pero tengo que irme, adiós

-adiós

Él sintió una mirada de odio hacia aki departe de la niña, siempre hacia lo mismo

Yusei-siempre

Sherry-¿perdón?

Yusei-nada

Aki solo se le quedo viendo con extrañeza y siguieron caminando, aunque ahora ellas iban enfrente de yusei, ahora parecía que estaban compitiendo a ver quien llegaba primero a la mesa de los vinos

Yusei -(suspiro) va a ser una larga noche

E intento caminar a su paso pero paresia que iban corriendo debes de caminar…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"¿Nos conocemos?"

Fue tanto la prisa que llegaron a la mesa que casi se caen las copas de vinos que había ahí

Aki-mil disculpas

Sherry-lo lamento por tener a una invitada así como ella

Aki-¿Qué trataste de decir con ello?

Yusei-basta señoritas (dirigiéndose al que servia) tres copas de vino por favor

-claro majestad

Mientras tanto las damas se veían con verdadero odio, pero en la mirada de sherry ya no había tal odio si no curiosidad… aki se sintió un poco incomoda con ello por alguna razón esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos verdes se le hacían conocido ¿se conocían?

Aki-oye sherry…

Yusei-tengan señoritas (dándole a cada una, una copa)

Sherry-gracias

Aki-gracias yu… príncipe

Yusei solo sonrió

Yusei-bueno les invito a sentarnos ¿les parece?

Sherry-(agarrando un brazo) por supuesto

Aki-(agarrando el otro brazo) me encantaría

Mientras iba caminando, aki veía de reojo a sherry y eso le recordó algo

Hace unos meses después de la muerte de sus padres y después de que se decidió que se quedaría con su abuela, al momento de mudarse y conocer su nueva casa decidió salir a caminar, en ese entonces todavía no se sabia el por que habían matado a sus padres y ni quien lo había mandado, había perdido las dos cosas mas importantes para ella; sus padres y a su mejor amigo; yusei

(Suspiro)

Yusei-¿te pasa algo?

La voz de yusei la trajo al presente

Aki-¿eh? a no, nada (medio sonriéndole)

Yusei-muy bien

Viendo hacia enfrente pero sin ver nada regreso a su recuerdo

El día que yusei no fue a verla le preocupo pero a la vez pensó que se había aburrido de ella y que a lo mejor había pensando que juntarse con una plebeya era ir muy bajo, pensar esa la hizo llorar toda esa tarde pero…

A la semana cuando ella regresaba de comprar algunas cosas, entrando a su casa le dieron la noticia que sus padres habían muerto, ella sintió que todo el mundo se le caía encima ¿Qué iba hacer ella sola en un mundo tan grande? Estaba… perdida

En ese día que salio a caminar, en esos días que estaba pérdida se topo con una niña de cabelleras amarillos y ojos verdes…

Vio a sherry, pero la niña que conoció se llamaba

Aki-¿Rally?

Yusei y sherry la voltearon a ver

Sherry-¿Cómo?

Aki-nada, nada es que vi a una chica horita y pensé que la conocía pero ya viéndola bien no es, es otra persona

Yusei-es común confundir a las personas en este tipo de fiestas

Sherry-muy cierto

Aki-si verdad

Yusei-pero por pura curiosidad y sacar un tema de conversación ¿Quién era rally?

Aki-(pensando) rally ella me ayudo en mis momentos de soledad e incluso fue mi mejor amiga por un tiempo pero como paso contigo me abandono, sin saber nada de ella nunca más. una vecina que conocí por ahí (dijo al final)

Yusei- vaya que interesante

Sherry- ni tanto

Aki-pues entonces por que no cuentas algo tu, sherry (dijo su nombre como si le costara fuerza decirlo)

Sherry-¿como que?

Aki-no se, como por ejemplo tu vida

Sherry- creo que a ti no te ha de importar

Yusei-a mi me parece interesante conversación, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu vida señorita sherry?

Sherry-(dudo un poco) si lo pide el príncipe como negarme


	7. Chapter 7

gatita: hola!

luna:muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios

gatita: aqui les dejamos el siguiente capitulo

ambas: que lo disfruten^^

* * *

Capitulo 7

"Pasado"

Sherry.- vengo de una familia que es intensamente rica, claro que para llegar aquí mis padres tuvieron que trabajar duro, mi niñez fue pobre pero era muy feliz con ellos…

Yusei.- ¿eras? Que no lo eres ahora

Sherry.- (nerviosa) digo si soy muy feliz con mis padres, ambos, bueno pues si mi vida es normal, soy hija única y eso es algo de ventaja por que quedo como única heredera, soy la consentida…

Aki., se ve

Sherry solo la vio feo

Yusei.- continué ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a como son ahora?

Sherry.- mi padre era un hombre, digo es un hombre muy respetable que cuando se propone algo lo logra sin importar como, trabajador, buen padre y esposo, el les ofrecía las verduras y animales a un reino que lo gobernaba un señor que era rico por fuera pero muy pobre de adentro, no tenia familia nunca se caso se metió muy enserio a gobernar y la verdad era un reino muy respetable, el señor vio el buen trabajo de mi padre, que además de ser su trabajador lo quería como hijo, claro que cuando una persona llega a esa edad le llegan muchos sentimientos y arrepentimientos y antes de que muriera puso todo a nombre de mi padre, el al principio no quería

Yusei.- ¿Por qué?

Aki.- si, ¿Por qué? Digo es todo lo que cualquier persona quiere o ¿no?

Yusei sabia que aki solo pregunto para seguir la corriente de la conversación por que sabia que ella era una persona que no necesitaba del dinero para ser feliz, ella podría solo vivir felizmente con sus padres en una casita humilde y aparte tener una amistad de diferentes clases que la hacia feliz, ella era feliz mientras los demás los fueran no necesitaba de otra cosa…

Sherry.-. por que mi padre sabe que hay personas tanto malas como buenas en ese mundo, si mi padre aceptaba sabia que nos ponía en peligro por el simple hecho que habría enemigos que serian capaz de arrebatar lo mas querido por el simple papel que llamamos dinero o por un titulo, pero mi padre acepto por mi, por que quería que tuviera una vida llena de lujos y sin preocupaciones y bueno soy feliz y no es por presumir pero mi padre, él es un gran gobernador

Yusei.-si de eso no lo niego mi madre habla que su padre a sabido gobernar muy bien el reino vecino aunque como dijiste los enemigos no faltan ¿verdad?

Aki.- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Yusei.-. un día mi madre me dijo que tuviera cuidado de donde iba y que siempre estuviera con soldados cerca, por que había llegado la noticia que habían secuestrado a una chica de algún reino, aunque sinceramente no supimos muy bien quien fue, pero lo bueno fue que solo quedo en un susto por que la recuperaron el mismo día que se la llevaron

Aki.- ¿enserio? (miro alrededor) ahora que lo dices hay mucha seguridad

Sherry.- ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Si en todos los bailes hay mucha seguridad desde que se supo de esa pobre chica

Aki (solo bajo la mirada).- no, no me había dado cuenta por que…

Sherry.- ¿podría ser? Jajaja ¿no me digas que este es tu primer baile?

Aki.- (viéndola a los ojos) si y que si es mi primer baile,

Sherry.- entonces eso quiere decir que no sabes bailar

Aki.- el simple hecho que no haya ido a bailes no significa que no sepa bailar

Sherry.- pues eso lo veremos en la pista, cuando empiece la hora del baile

Aki.- ya veremos

Sherry.- me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador

Yusei.-adelante

Sherry pasó a un lado de aki y esta óleo su perfume, la odiaba pero tenía que admitir que su aroma era delicioso y ¿conocido?

Aki.- (dirigiéndose a yusei) me disculpa príncipe voy a tomar un poco de aire, ese perfume de cierta persona me mareo

Yusei.- no te preocupes, ten (dándole un pañuelo)

Aki.- ¿Por qué?

Yusei.- no te vayas a vomitar

Aki.- jajaja que chistoso, deberías ir con tus invitados ya los dejaste olvidados por estar con nosotras.

Yusei.-cierto, ve a tomar tu aire ahora regreso

Y diciendo esto se fue con un grupo de personas que al parecer disfrutaban mucho de la fiesta, aki iba a salir al jardín de antes, pero vio a dos personitas de igual apariencia que iban charlando muy animadamente, eran los gemelos…

Ruka.- hola nos volvemos a encontrar

Aki.- hola, si verdad

Rua.- ibas algún lado a…

Aki.-aki, aki izayoi, y si a tomar algo de aire fresco

Ruka.- en el segundo piso se siente mejor el aire, y más en la noche

Aki.- ¿enserio?

Rua.- si, ven te guiamos

Aki.-gracias

Los gemelitos iban a dos pasos delante de aki y empezaron su conversación de antes, aki solo escuchaba…

Rua.- yo digo que podría ser cualquier señorita quien se quede con yusei

Ruka.- pero Rua sabes que yusei se opone a esto

Rua.- bueno el simple hecho de que tu madre te diga "hijo te vas a casar" oye es algo que hasta a mi me dio escalofrió

Ruka.- pobre yusei

Aki.- (así que te obligan a tomar una prometida ¿eh?)

Ruka.-por aquí

Ruka señalaba un pasillo, que al final tenia unas escaleras y una puerta

Rua.- vamos

Los tres caminaban ahora en silencio, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso, cuando llegaron el lugar estaba lindo, contaba con una pequeña sala de tercio pelo, con cuadros y adornos que iban con el color del tapiz, al final unas puertas que llevaban a una terraza

Ruka.- aquí venimos a jugar los tres (rua, ruka, yusei) para no molestar a nadie

Aki.- aquí viene a jugar el príncipe

Ruka.- no te preocupes, no finjas con nosotros sabemos que tu eras la amiga de la infancia de yusei

Aki.- a si que les contó

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza

Rua.- pero bueno, ahí esta la terraza, puedes tomar aire fresco ahí

Aki.- gracias

Ruka.- nosotros regresaremos abajo, nuestros padres se preocuparan si no nos ven

Aki.- esta bien

Vio como se salieron de la sala y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos…

* * *

gatita: hasta el proximo capitulo^^


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

"El destino cambia"

Aki salio a la terraza que estaba por ahí cerca para tomar un poco de aire, pero fue una gran sorpresa la vista que se encontró, se veía todo el reino, las casas, los jardines y fuentes que reflejaban a la luna y las estrellas simplemente era un escenario muy hermoso.

Ruka tenia razón el aire se sentía muy bien ahí

Aki.- se siente bien

Bajo la vista y vio a yusei que se encontraba en el jardín, parecía que veía unas rosas, en eso ella recordó el pañuelo que le dio yusei,

Eso hizo que recordara una vez que ella se callo y empezó a llorar, yusei le había ofrecido un pañuelo para que secara su llanto

Yusei.- no llores que eso me pone triste

Aki.- ¿Por qué tendrías que ponerte triste?

Yusei.- por que no me gusta que sufras, aunque sea por una cosita por lo que derrames lagrimas, no me gusta verte así, yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara o algo que en verdad odiaras…

Aki apretó el pañuelo y después se lo puso en sus ojos ya que unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y empezó a llorar en silencio

Aki.- (diciendo en susurro) de verdad tengo que hacerlo, matar al que fue, no, el sigue siendo mi mejor amigo no se ve que hayas hecho nada malo, el simple hecho de que tu mama haya mandado a matar a mis padres no quiere decir que tu tengas que pagar por esto, aparte eras un niño que podrías hacer tu, yo no puedo matarte por que, por que…e decidido perdonarte por que se que no harías nada que me lastimara

-¿en verdad?

Aki se estremeció con aquella voz,

-se supone que viniste a tomar venganza, no a venir a ver el paisaje o a bailar, viniste para hacer pagar por la muerte de tus padres

Aki.- lose (dándole la espalda)

-¿enserio? Pues no parece, por que acabo de escuchar que (haciéndola girar para quedar cara a cara) lo acabas de perdonar

Aki solo bajo la mirada

-aki, aki, aki, (agarrándola de los hombros, la llevo a un sillón e hizo que se sentara) linda, ese hombre que acabas de perdonar y que te acabas de enamorar

Aki levanto la vista sorprendida

-acaso lo niegas, vine acompañarte hoy para que no cayeras en esto, sabia que algo así pasaría pero vamos aki, hoy elige su prometida ese joven que era tu mejor amigo y que es uno de los culpables que mataron a tus padres,

Aki.- ¿tu como sabes eso?

-mira

Le dio unos papeles donde mandaron una orden de ejecutar a sus padres había cuatro firmas, la primera era del comandante, la segunda y la tercera eran de testigos, y la cuarta…

Aki se le quedo viendo al enmascarado

- tienes razón el era un niño no sabia lo que hacia, pero ahí esta su huella de que aprobaba esa ejecución

Aki- (levantándose) era solo un niño, a lo mejor lo obligaron o le dijeron que era otra cosa

-vamos aki, tu mas que nadie ya sabias que el era inteligente y comprendía muy bien las cosas

Aki.-tome una decisión, no voy a matarlo

-(suspiro) parece que no cambiaras de opinión ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, el salio a la terraza, vio hacia abajo y sonrio

-hace un momento te escuche decir que él no haría nada que te doliera o lastimara ¿cierto?

Aki.- que tratas de ganar con ello

-de que él es un mentiroso linda, mira, parece que escogió por fin a su prometida

Aki se acerco donde el estaba y vio lo que él veía, los ojos se le llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas;

Yusei se estaba besando con sherry

Aki.-imposible

-ves, las personas juran cosas, hacen promesas que nunca cumplen (abrazándola) ¿todavía crees que el sea inocente? Míralo besándose con la tal sherry, el destino es cruel, y como el destino puede cambiar también puede regresar

Aki.- ¿Cómo?

-matándolo

Aki abrió los ojos lo más que pudo

-¿no ves que lo único que hace es hacerte daño? Y pensar que estabas a punto de perdonarlo, gente como esa no merece seguir respirando el mismo aire, piénsalo cariño ¿vas a dejar que siga haciendo su vida feliz mientras tu mueres de tristeza?

Aki.- no

-no te escucho

Aki.- no, yusei fudo morirá hoy, el plan sigue de pie, lo matare, pero no solo a él, si no a sherry también

-así me gusta (abriendo la puerta) no me falles, recuerda que esto lo hacemos para hacer justicia a tus padres (yéndose)

Aki.- si, lose

Ella volvió a mirar en donde había visto a yusei y a sherry pero no había nadie ahí

Aki.- supongo que fuiste a decirle a Martha, quien fue la ganadora, lastima que no habrá boda.

Se acerco a un espejo que estaba ahí cerca, se vio a la cara, saco su maquillaje de su bolsa y ese volvió a pintar los ojos ya que con las lágrimas se había quitado el rimel, mientras lo hacia se miraba a los ojos que ya no tenían nada de compasión si no estaban llenos de odio, rencor, celos y llenos de venganza.

Fudo yusei el era el culpable de todo, y pensar que se estaba enamorando de él, ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo pero…

Se acordó del beso

Aki.- ¡te odio!

Agarro un cuadro de una foto de él y la aventó al espejo haciendo que este se rompiera en pedazos, se le quedo viendo a los cachos de vidrio por un momento y después salio de la sala dispuesta a todo…

* * *

gatita: aqui no termina sigue el capitulo 9...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"Celos"

Aki estaba en el pasillo, antes de entrar a al salón de baile se dio tiempo para parecer normal, como si nada hubiera pasado; no lo logro

Entro al salón viendo todos los invitados que platicaban muy animadamente, que ¿para ella solo el mundo era injusto? Así parecía.

Busco con la mirada a yusei sin mucho éxito, alguien se acercaba por detrás ella volteo discretamente y se encontró con…

-buenas noches señorita

Aki.- oh, hola joven crow, ¿cierto?

Crow.- cierto, ¿Qué hace una joven como usted sola?

Aki.- antes que nada me puedes decir aki, no me gusta que me digan señorita, y pues no me gusta hablar con personas que no conozco por eso estoy sola

Crow.- bueno, aki tu y yo ya no somos desconocidos

Aki.- ¿así? Por que lo dice, yo apenas lo conocí hoy, hace rato

Crow.- eso ya nos hace conocidos

Aki.- buen punto

Crow.- bueno, eso solo es una excusa,

Aki.- ¿excusa?

Crow.- veras, pronto empezaran los bailes principales y quisiera saber ¿me permitiría ser su pareja?

Aki.- pues veras…

En ese momento vio a una pareja que iban muy juntos, intercambio una mirada con el joven de ojos de zafiro que iba con una sonrisa en la boca eso hizo recordar lo sucedido, ella desvió la mirada al joven que tenia enfrente.

Aki.- me encantaría

Crow.- excelente, pero primero vamos con jack que esta con su novia carly (ofreciéndole su brazo)

Aki.- claro (tomándolo)

Ambos iban caminando por el salón, e incluso pasaron por delante de yusei y sherry, crow lo saludo pero aki ni les hizo caso, dejando a yusei extrañado que ella ni lo volteara a ver, sin en cambio a sherry ni le importo.

Llegaron donde se encontraban jack y carly, que se encontraban en una mesa de comida, carly le estaba dando unos bocados en la boca a jack, alrededor de ellos se sentía un sentimiento puro.

Crow.- hola jack, carly

Carly.- hola crow y…

Aki.- aki izayoi

Carly.- mucho gusto señorita,

Jack.- ¿crow, por fin encontraste pareja para el baile?

Crow.- así es, la señorita aki asedio ser mi pareja

Jack.- vaya pensé que yusei bailaría contigo

Crow.- ahora que lo dices yo también pensé lo mismo

Aki.- creo que el prefiere a sherry, en fin en cuentas ustedes fueron quienes se la presentaron.

Jack.- cierto, pero es que se veía que iba a dejar a sherry por ti

Aki.- pues ya vieron que no, el prefirió a sherry

Jack y crow solo se miraron

Martha.- buenas noches a todos, espero que se la estén pasando de lo mejor, son las 11:00 p.m. hora de los bailes, cada quien agarre a su pareja y a bailar.

Jack agarro a carly y la llevo al centro, como crow a aki, en el centro había varias parejas mas entre ellos yusei y sherry.

Empezó la música

Un vals tradicional para empezar, algo lento pero a la vez movido, todos bailaban al compás de la canción, como si todo hubiera sido ensayado, aki bailaba con gran delicadeza, solo volteaba a ver a yusei y sherry como bailaban, rayos eran muy buenos,

Aki.- (pensando) nosotros somos mejores

Y agarro a crow y acercándolo mas haciendo que fuera a su ritmo, yusei sintió la competencia e hizo lo mismo con sherry, varias parejas se quitaban para ver a las dos parejas bailar, estuvieron así por mas de tres vals hasta que…

Crow.- me apetecería un descanso

Sherry.- si por favor

Yusei y aki.- esta bien

Los cuatro se fueron a tomar algo se ponche, mientras las demás parejas bailaban

Sherry y yusei se separaron poco de crow y aki

Crow.- (en un susurro) lo hiciste para encelarlo ¿verdad?

Aki.- no se de que me habrás

Crow.- admítelo

Aki.- bueno algo

Crow.- esta bien, pero para la otra avísame

Aki.- ay no aguantas nada

Por otro lado…

Sherry.- joven príncipe, que atrevido

Yusei.- solo quería hacerle la competencia a aki

Sherry.- solo por aki, vaya enserio que estas enamorado de ella

Yusei.- si, pero al parecer ella no, ¿bailamos?

Sherry.- ¿otra vez?

Yusei.- si o ¿quiere que vaya y le cuente la verdad?

Sherry.- claro que me encantaría bailar de nuevo

Aki.- van otra vez a la pista, vamos

Crow.- esta bien, pero mañana mis pies van a doler

Estuvieron bailando y compitiendo durante un buen rato hasta que…

Martha.- bueno hora de cambiar de parejas

Crow.- gracias al cielo, ya se quien puede llevar tu ritmo

Aki.- ¿Quién?

Crow.- ¡PRINCIPE YUSEI, LA SEÑORITA AKI QUIERE BAILAR CONTIGO!

Aki.- ¡crow!

Yusei y sherry se acercaron a ellos

Yusei.- ¿enserio?

Crow.- si

Aki.- claro que no

Yusei.- ¿pero por que?

Aki.- por que no me lo ha pedido como se debe

Yusei.- (ofreciéndole su mano) me permite este baile

Aki.- ¿y su compañera?

Sherry.- no te preocupes me quedare aquí con el joven crow descansando (sonriéndole)

Aki.- ((pensando) sherry me sonrió) bueno pues creo que no habrá de otra

Le agarro de la mano y fueron al centro…

* * *

luna: bueno es todo por este capitulo

gatita: esperemos q lo hayan disfrutado^^

ambas:hasta el otro capitulo ...

gatita:por lo miestras nos vamos al cine a ver a toy story 3 xD

luna: ay no cambias verdad! sayonara ^^


	10. Chapter 10

gatita:hola!

luna:les tenemos una noticia

luna: nos vamos de vacasiones y pues no vamos a estar en un buen rato

gatita:asi que hoy vamos a subir "todos los capitulos que nos faltan"

luna.- gracias por todo

gatita.- aqui la historia

ambas: que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Capitulo 10

"No todo lo que veas a través del vidrio es verdad (primer parte)"

Ambos entraron al centro de la pista, se acomodaron para bailar, por algún motivo aki estaba nerviosa, sin en cambio cuando alzo la vista y vio los ojos de yusei se sintió aliviada aunque no debería, el vals empezó;

Empezaron a bailar muy quedito, al ritmo de la música, pasos, giros leves y rápidos, era como si solo estuvieran ellos dos; en un giro yusei aprovecho para acercar mas a aki a su cuerpo, poniendo su boca cerca del oído.

Yusei.- ¿te hice algo?

Aki.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Yusei.- por que de un minuto a otro te portas muy distante conmigo y eso no es normal

Aki.- ((pensando) besarte con sherry y conspirar contra mis padres) no, no has hecho nada

Yusei.- entonces ¿Por qué ese comportamiento?

Aki.- ya te dije que por nada, no has hecho nada

Yusei se le quedo viendo unos instantes, aki solo desvió la mirada y se sorprendió lo que vio; crow y sherry estaban platicando tan animadamente después vio como se levantaban y se iban hacia el jardín donde habían estado yusei y ella

Yusei.- quien diría ¿no?

Aki recordó que estaba bailando con yusei

Aki.- ¿sobre?

Yusei.- sherry y crow, que curioso es el destino, puede hacer que te sucedan cosas ya sean buenas o malas, en este caso creo que es buena, ya que ellos hacen una pareja a, como decirlo ¿dispareja? Pero de seguro se comprenderán

Aki.- en eso estoy de acuerdo, ambos tienen grandiosas familias

Yusei.- pues déjame decirte que no exactamente

Aki.- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Yusei.- crow perdió a su familia cuando yo perdí a mi padre, y sherry bueno su padre murió el año pasado

Aki.- pero hace rato…

Yusei.- mintió,

Aki.- ¿Por qué mentiría?

Yusei.-no se a lo mejor por que no quería quedar mal,

Aki.- como murió su padre

Yusei.- pues lo que ella me dijo fue que murió envenenado

Aki.-espera, ¿Qué?

Yusei.- si, al parecer uno de sus sirvientes fue el culpable

Aki.- y ¿ella te lo contó?

Yusei.- si, pero sacarle esa información no fue nada fácil, tuve que hacer algo

Aki.- ¿algo? ¿Cómo que?

Yusei.- no te interesa o más bien no te conviene saberlo

Aki.- dime

Yusei.- bueno antes que lleguemos a ese punto, deja explicarte como estuvo el asunto

Aki.- mejor nos sentamos y me explicas

Yusei.- vamos a otro lugar mejor

Dejaron de bailar, aki sabia que tendría que matarlo pero primero quería saber sobre esa información.

yusei llevo a aki del brazo, por un momento ella pensó que irían al jardín pero no, la llevo a unas escaleras lo que significaba que irían al salón donde estuvo ella antes, aunque eso le preocupaba algo ya que había dejado el espejo roto y una foto de el tirada

Entraron a la pequeña sala y estaba todo limpio, el espejo seguía ahí completo y la foto de yusei seguía ahí, era como si alguien había limpiado todo el desastre y no había dejado rastro pero ¿quien?

Yusei.- aquí este bien para platicar, siéntate

Yusei.- bueno, pero primero ¿ya conocías a sherry?

Aki.- no

Yusei.- pero si a rally, tu vecina ¿no?

Aki.- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con sherry?

Yusei.- que son la misma persona

Aki.- ¿Cómo?

Yusei.- así es, mira hace rato estaba en el jardín, Salí a respirar aire, ya que tanto invitado me marea un poco…

"estaba en el jardín viendo unas rosas cuando…

Sherry.- joven yusei no pensé verlo aquí

Yusei.- señorita sherry, pensé que había ido a tomar un vino

Sherry.-si pero mejor salí a tomar un poco de aire, es mejor

Yusei.- estoy de acuerdo

Sentía no se algo raro en ella como si estuviera escondiendo algo o esperara a alguien, no sabia la verdad

Yusei.- ¿se siente mal?

Sherry.- no para nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Yusei.- es que la veo algo rara

Ella solo bajo la mirada

Sherry.- la verdad es que tengo miedo

Yusei.- ¿miedo? ¿Por qué tendría usted miedo?

Sherry solo se quedo callada

Yusei.- (suspiro) sabe, si le dice a aki que era la chica que conoció de chica no creo que se enoje

Sherry volteo sorprendida

Sherry.- como… ¿Cómo lo sabe? Como sabe que soy yo

Yusei.- suelo fijarme muy bien en las personas y sus expresiones y usted no fue la excepción cuando la señorita izayoi pronuncio ese nombre usted se sorprendió pero supo controlar la situación y por lo que veo el nombre de rally es mentira, déjeme adivinar ¿será que le dijo otro nombre para que no supiera ella que era de la realeza?

Sherry.- (vio hacia las rosas y suspiro) si, mentí sobre ello por que ella acababa ser lastimada por ti y si se hubiera enterado es posiblemente que hubiera sido lastimada doble vez

Yusei.- ¿Por qué?

Sherry.- vaya parece estar interesado

Yusei.- soy curioso, y como soy curioso se que eso no le preocupa, bueno si pero le preocupa otra cosa mas ¿Qué es?

Sherry.- ¿cree que le voy a decir por nomás así?

Yusei.- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere algo a cambio?

Sherry.- (acercándose) te diré todo, pero a cambio de algo

Yusei.- ¿Qué?

Sherry.-un beso

Yusei.- ¿un beso?

Sherry.-si, un simple beso solo quiero comprobar algo y te diré lo que quieras


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"No todo lo que veas a través del vidrio es verdad (segunda parte)"

"lo tuve que pensar un momento, pero ya había empezado a sacar esa información y quería saber mas, sobre que había contigo después de que me fui, así que no tuve opción…"

Yusei.- muy bien (la acerco y la beso)

Fue un beso breve pero al parecer ella lo disfruto, pero el no.

Sherry.- ahora lo se

Yusei.- ¿Qué?

Sherry.- (solo sonrió) muy bien te lo diré todo pero no aquí ¿hay un lugar seguro?

Yusei.- si, atrás de las jardineras

Fueron caminando y llegaron ahí rápido

Yusei.-muy bien ya tuviste tu beso ahora quiero la verdad

Sherry.- (suspiro) la verdad bueno son dos la primera lo de aki, me tope con ella un día que me había escapado de clases con la institutriz, iba triste me duele ver a las personas así, es por eso que me acerque y le hice la platica fue cuando me contó lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo, o sea tu de que la habías olvidado de ella o te habías aburrido de andar con una plebeya

Yusei.-pero no fue así

Sherry.- pero ella pensó que si, intente decirle que no que deseguro tenias cosas que hacer y por eso no fuiste, fuimos grandes amigas, pero me tuve que ir a otro país ni tiempo me sobro para avisarle, dejarle una nota o algo, la abandone como tu lo habías hecho

Yusei.-pobre de ella

Sherry.- no tengo el valor para decir "lo siento"

Yusei.-pero si platicas con ella de seguro lo entenderá

Sherry.- lo intentare, y lo segundo (suspiro) espero a alguien, a alguien que se que te quiere hacer daño como lo hizo conmigo quitándome lo que mas quiero; mi padre lo envenenaron creo que fue un criado o no se

Yusei.- (sorprendido) ¿que? ¿Quién me quiere hacer daño?

Sherry.- no lose, pero se que esta seria una buena oportunidad para matarte

Yusei.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sherry.- solo lo se, se que es alguien que quiere algo y como tu eres el heredero ahora que cumples tus 18 años es posible que estés en peligro, yo quiero venganza

Yusei.- es el poreso que viniste

Sherry.- si, gracias a tu amigo crow pude entrar, pero el no sabe nada

Yusei.- espera ¿ya conocías a crow?

Sherry.- si, nuestros padres fueron grandes amigos

Yusei.- ya veo, te aprovechaste de la amistad que tienen

Sherry.-si, creo que si el sujeto que te quiere hacer daño aparece y cumplo mi venganza tendré que explicarle todo a el también y pedirle perdón

Yusei.- tu sola no podrás, incluso sabes que puedo hacer que examinen a cada persona

Sherry.- si puedes pero no debes, estoy segura que el huiría enseguida,

Martha.- yusei

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Martha buscando a yusei

Yusei.- será mejor que entremos al salón

Sherry.- si, sigue como si nada estoy segura que ese tipo aparecerá pronto y lo enfrentaremos

Yusei.- de acuerdo, sin importar quien sea, pero antes de que cumplas tu venganza déjame hablar con el sujeto

Sherry.- de acuerdo

Yusei se le quedo viendo a aki y se acordó lo que sherry le dijo por ultimo,

Yusei.- y por cierto ¿Qué sabes ahora del beso?

Sherry.- (media sonrisa) de que estas enamorado de ella ¿o no?

Yusei.- no tienes idea

Y ambos nos fuimos al salón…

Eso no se lo dijo a aki…

Yusei.- esa fue la información que me dio sherry, alguien me quiere matar y no se quien

Aki estaba sorprendida, el sabia que de esa noche no pasaba, si el sujeto conseguía su objetivo, pero lo que no sabia era que el sujeto había mandado a alguien mas a matarlo por el mismo objetivo que sherry… venganza.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

"Un beso"

Yusei sabia que iba a morir, la ventaja no sabia quien lo iba a hacer ni por que, no podía perder mas el tiempo, yusei estaba distraído viendo un cuadro así que con cuidado saco el cuchillo y lo escondió en una de sus manos

Aki.- así que entonces estas en peligro

Yusei.- así es (se sentó a lado de ella)

Aki.- vaya y te dijo todo eso por un beso

Yusei.- parece que fue lo que mas te afecto

Aki.- para nada

Yusei.- ¿segura? (acercándose más a su cara)

Aki.- se-segura, te puedes alejar un poco

Yusei.-no, (acaricio su cara, luego sus mejillas y acaricio con un dedo sus labios)

Aki.- (nerviosa) ¿Qué haces?

Yusei.- (acercándose mas) solo quiero saber algo

Aki.- ¿Qué quier…?

No termino la frase ya que yusei la beso, al principio aki no se respondió por que estaba consiente que tenia que matarlo, pero esos labios en los suyos hicieron que olvidara todo, solo quería sentir esa sensación, el beso empezó a subir de intensidad soltó el cuchillo que cayo entre unos cojines y empezó acariciar la cara de yusei, quería mas.

En eso tocaron la puerta, yusei y aki se separaron de inmediato

Yusei.- ¿si diga?

Ruka.- (abrieron la puerta) perdón por molestar, pero yusei te esta buscando Martha, rua la esta distrayendo, será mejor que bajen

Yusei.- gracias ruka, enseguida vamos

Ruka.- muy bien (cerrando la puerta de nuevo)

Yusei.- vamos aki

Aki.- claro (por la espalda agarro el cuchillo de nuevo y se lo escondió entre sus manos)

Bajaron las escaleras, y entraron al salón, al parecer iba a empezar el vals principal y al parecer lo bailaría con él, eso le preocupaba aki, tendría que matarlo enfrente de todos, le daba miedo pero tenia que hacerlo.

Martha.- un aplauso para el príncipe yusei fudo y a su compañera que va a bailar con él esta pieza la señorita izayoi aki

Ambos entraron a la pista, se apagaron las luces y solo una leve luz blanca los ilumino aki llevaba el cuchillo en la mano, lo llevaba escondido, se lo acomodo en la mano cuando se acomodo para bailar, esa era la oportunidad no abría otra, al poner la mano atrás de la espalda de yusei, lo acomodo en forma horizontal y se pego a yusei, este se acerco a su odio

Yusei.- tan pronto, (aki abrió los ojos) bailemos un poco mientras me explicas primero el por que lo quieres hacer

Empezó la música y empezaron a bailar como si nada estuviera pasando…


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

"si o no"

Dos personas estaban bailando en una pista, ellos parecía que estaban solos, bailaban al ritmo de la música, se veían a los ojos, un cuchillo estaba en la espalda de yusei, sin en cambio el estaba tranquilo

Yusei.- ¿y bien?

Aki.-prefiero no hacerlo

Yusei.- ¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a saber por que e de morir

Aki.- como si no supieras

Yusei.- (sonrió) lo quiero escuchar de ti

Aki.- (suspiro) asesinaste a mis padres, bueno no tu pero si mandaron a matarlos

Yusei.- ¿enserio?

Aki.- si y tu huella estaba en esa orden

Yusei.- ¿Cómo sabes?

Aki.- tendría que saber, por que si no que hago aquí

Yusei.- a visitarme y verme de nuevo

Aki.- que gracioso

Yusei.- fue por tu cuenta o alguien te ayudo

Aki.- entonces es verdad

Yusei.- no, yo no mande a nadie a matar a tus padres ni mi madre mandaría esa orden

Aki.- nadie me esta ayudando, esto es por mi cuenta

Yusei.- ya veo, pero estas segura de hacerlo

Aki.- a que te refieres

Yusei.- que me dices del beso

Aki.- solo fingía

Yusei.- si claro, entonces solo me respondiste por que si

Aki.- si

Yusei.- bueno de hecho yo lo disfrute mucho, que lo volvería a hacer

Aki solo se sonrojo

Yusei.- bueno, entonces vas a matarme enfrente de todos mis invitados sabes que te llevarían a prisión

Aki.- pero me sentiré bien si veo que ya no respiras

Yusei.- ¿enserio? Pues hazlo estoy aquí

Aki dudo, enserio lo quería muerto

-hazlo, hazlo

Le decía una voz a lo lejos, aki sabia quien le decía eso,

Yusei.- hazlo, no es tanto tu venganza

Ella apretaba con fuerza el cuchillo, si hazlo, no lo hagas, hazlo

- que esperas

Yusei.- ¿aki?

Aki.- (dio un suspiro) no puedo

Paro de bailar y tiro el cuchillo, todas las personas que estaban ahí se le quedaron viendo, todo quedo en silencio

Yusei se acerco y levantando su cara para que lo viera a los ojos, vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Aki.- lo siento, se que tu no harías nada que me lastimara, tu no pudiste mandar a matar a mis padres

Yusei.- aki

Unos soldados llegaron a donde estaban ellos dos, ninguno de ellos parecían darse cuenta de que la gente empezaba desalojar el lugar, dos de los soldados se acercaron a aki

Soldado1.- por intento de asesino al príncipe yusei, queda arrestada

Yusei.- espere

Soldado2.- perdón príncipe pero no podemos arriésganos

Soldado1.- nos habían advertido que algo así pasaría

Soldado2.- pero al parecer la señorita no pudo conseguir su objetivo

Yusei.-suéltenla, es una orden

Soldado1.- pero…

Yusei.- es una orden

La soltaron de mala gana

Yusei.-déjenme con ella a solas

Los soldados se fueron, el salón estaba vació ya que todos los invitados se habían ido, solo estaban ellos, aki estaba con la mirada abajo, derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, yusei agarro el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo

Yusei.-con esto me ibas a matar

Aki.- como sabias que era yo

Yusei.- por que no recuerdo que te hayan dado invitación para venir, vi el cuchillo cuando nos besábamos y lo más importante, yo sabía que tus padres estaban muertos

Aki.- (alzo la vista) ¿Qué?

Yusei.- perdón por no decírtelo antes pero yo ya sabia que a lo mejor pensarías que fue mi familia por los problemas que teníamos, pero como dije nosotros no fuimos, fue alguien mas

Aki.- ¿Quién?

-yo

Ambos voltearon a la persona que había hablado

-pensé que lo matarías pero vi que eres tan inservible como lo fueron tus padres

Aki.- como dijiste

Yusei.- pensé que trabajabas sola

Aki.- no, zora lo contrato para que vigilara que cumpliera mi objetivo

Yusei.- ¿Quién eres?

-vaya parece que no te acuerdas de mi príncipe yusei, claro quien podría recordar a alguien que dejaron a su suerte (quitándose la capucha)

Yusei.- tu eres… ¿divine?

Aki.- lo conoces

Yusei.- si el es mi…

Divine.- hermano

Aki.- ¿Qué?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

"verdades"

Aki.- ustedes son ¿hermanos? Pero como, yusei nunca me dijiste que tenias hermanos

Divine.- vaya y yo que pensé que se contaban todo

Yusei.- claro que nos contábamos todo, el simple hecho que nunca le conté de ti es por que mi madre te habían dado por muerto, cuando te enteraste que yo iba a quedar a cargo del reino después de la muerte de nuestro padre decidiste macharte y tu mismo dijiste que te tratáramos como si nunca hubieras nacido, eso fue mas de 8 años

Aki.- ¿Qué? ¿Un año antes de que te fueras?,

Divine.- si eso es verdad, yo era el único que merecía estar en el trono, no un niño que se veía a escondidas con una plebeya, aunque claro pensé que se seria de utilidad pero veo que al final de cuentas no pudo

Aki.- (volteo a verlo feo e ira) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Divine.- yo planee todo desde que nuestro padre murió, pensé que yo seria el que gobernara este reino y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando me dijeron que resulto que yusei era el elegido para gobernar, la ira me tragaba por dentro y fue cuando me fui de este lugar sabría que algún día pagarías querido hermano, así que planee algo que se que te dolería, y que no sospecharas tu adorada amiga plebeya así es tendría que despertar en ella la sed de venganza y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Matando a sus padres, fue muy simple de hecho hasta lo disfrute

Aki.- bastardo

Divine.- para que sospecharas que había sido la familia fudo quien te había quitado lo que mas querías mande una carta, que iba junto con la noticia de tus padres habían muerto, y claro que tu abuela zora también estaba cegada por la venganza por la muerte de su hermana que no le importo a quien contratar para calamar su sed, así que yo me ofrecí creí que ibas a lograrlo pero los sentimientos que sientes por el fueron mas grandes que tu venganza, vaya falla pero (acercándose a ellos) es algo que horita se arreglara

Se aventó hacia yusei, este aventó a aki cayendo a un lado de el, tanto divine y yusei estaban en el suelo divine encima de el, intentando clavarle el cuchillo que tenia en la mano, aki se levanto rápidamente y busco el puñal que ella tenia con anterioridad en eso se escucho un grito, aki volteo y se sorprendió lo que vio; sherry estaba peleando con divine, ella llevaba la ventaja, al parecer sherry había entrenado para peleas como esta aki se acerco a yusei ayudándolo a pararse, se escucho otro grito sherry estaba en el suelo desmayada, y divine apunto de matarla, en eso llego alguien mas; crow era un duelo entre ellos dos

Aki.- tenemos que ayudarlo

Yusei.- no, tú quédate aquí

Aki.- pero…

Yusei.- ve a ver a sherry

Yusei se acerco donde estaban ellos dos, empezaron a pelear dos contra uno, yusei y crow intentaban acorralar a divine, aki se acerco a sherry la estaba examinando si no se había golpeado en la cabeza o sangrado o algo, ella empezó a reaccionar

Aki.- ¿sherry?

Sherry.- ¿aki? Donde esta

Ambas voltearon a ver y vieron que llevaron a divine en una orilla; no tenia escapatoria

Yusei.- muy bien, crow ve por los de la guardia yo lo detendré aquí

Crow.- muy bien pero

Divine.- idiotas

Ambos voltearon a verlo y aki vio como algo puntiagudo le había travesado a yusei por un costado

Aki.- ¡yusei!

Yusei había caído al suelo, crow estaba en shock pero reacciono y le pego en la cabeza adivine cuando trataba de escapar, cayo arrodillado, aki fue hacia donde se encontraba yusei, mientras que sherry donde estaba divine

Divine.- a señorita sherry ¿Cómo esta su padre? (riéndose le dijo eso)

Sherry.- (apretó el puño) esto es por el (dándole un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente)

Crow.- vaya y según que eres de la alta sociedad ¿eh?

Sherry solo le sonrió

Aki.- ¿yusei?

Ambos voltearon donde estaba aki, ella tenia en brazos a yusei, los tres se quedaron en silencio…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

"Fin"

Yusei estaba en brazos de aki, ella lloraba desconsoladamente

Aki.- yusei por favor despierta

Crow y sherry solo veían la pareja tristemente

Aki.- (cerrando lo ojos) yusei, abre los ojos, tengo tanto que decirte y pedirte perdón por todo por creer que tu habías matado a mis padres, tienes que estar conmigo no te puedes ir por que yo, por que yo…

Yusei.- ¿tu que?

Aki abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a yusei que le estaba sonriendo

Aki.- yusei (abrazándolo) creí que tu habías… ¿pero como?

Yusei.- (agarrándose en el costado) al parecer el tipo no tiene buena puntería, pero si me hizo un leve rasguño, pero ya de ahí estoy bien y bien ¿Qué me ibas decir?

Aki.- eres un tonto, tonto, tonto, un gran tonto

Yusei.- no era eso

Aki.- (se sonrojo levemente) yo…

Yusei levanto su cara, estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios,

Martha.- pero que paso aquí y yusei que te paso

Se separaron rápidamente

Yusei.- encontré al tipo que me quería matar, a quien no sabes quien es

Martha.- (vio al sujeto) divine, santo cielo que tu madre no se entere si no se nos va con tu padre

Yusei.- de acuerdo, que los soldados se los lleve a prisión y que lo condenen

Aki.- pero yusei es tu hermano

Yusei.- un hermano no trata de matarte

Aki.- muy cierto, eso me recuerdo, ¿sherry?

Aki volteo a ver donde estaba ella, y esta se escondió detrás de crow,

Aki. - O prefieres rally

Sherry.- le contaste verdad

Yusei.- pues la verdad… si

Crow.- de que hablan

Sherry.- aki, lo siento se que te debí de decir la verdad, lo siento

Crow.- así que era ella quien te habías hecho amiga en el pueblo

Aki.- si, así es y sherry no hay nada que perdonar, ya todo esta claro para mi y con eso tengo

Sherry solo le sonrió

Yusei.- y el golpe que le diste a divine ¿Por qué fue?

Sherry.- el mato a mi padre, por que no le quiso dar el préstamo que quería

Aki.- ¿préstamo?

Sherry.- así es, pero no se para que quería el dinero

Yusei.- quien sabe, pero ya todo esta aclarado

Aki.- si que alivio

Crow.- si, bueno sherry te llevo a tu casa

Sherry.- me encantaría

Ambos salieron del salón, iban con una sonrisa en la cara de cada uno

Aki.- creo que si hacen una pareja muy bonita, aunque dispareja

Yusei.- como nosotros

Aki solo se le quedo viendo, yusei la tomo por la cintura

Yusei.- bueno en que estábamos antes de que llegara Martha

Aki.- creo que en esto

Lo dijo antes de besarlo, era un beso correspondido por ambos, todos sus sentimientos iban ahí,

Aki.- (separándose un poco) te quiero

Yusei.- yo no

Aki.- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces por que me besaste?

Yusei.- yo no te quiero, yo te amo

Aki.- a pensé, olvídalo, yo también te amo siempre lo ise

Y lo volvió a besar

Días después…

Martha.- bueno, sabes que esto hará que hablen las personas

Yusei.- no me importa lo que digan las personas

Martha.- (sonriéndole) bueno es hora

Yusei estaba con su traje mas elegante, frente a un espejo, era el día de su boda con aki que se realizaría en la capilla y la fiesta en uno de los jardines, estaba platicando con Martha que todavía no estaba bien convencida de que su nieto se casara con una plebeya pero mientras que su nieto este feliz, ella y su madre lo eran.

Llegaron a la capilla, yusei estaba enfrente esperando a su futura esposa, sonaron las trompetas y vio a aki, iba vestida con un vestido blanco largo, hermoso, llevaba unas perlas en el cuello, lo cual pensó que deseguro era un obsequio que le había dado la mama de yusei, su suegra, la novia se veía feliz pero a la vez nerviosa.

Llego junto a yusei le sonrió y voltearon donde estaba el sacerdote.

La misa iba pasando hasta que el padre dijo

Sacerdote.- ahora bien, aki izayoi acepta a yusei fudo como esposo en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Aki.- acepto

Sacerdote.- yusei fudo acepta a aki izayoi como su esposa en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe

Yusei.- acepto

Sacerdote.- ahora puede besar a la novia

Se dieron un beso lindo que no llevaba nada de pasión, salieron de la capilla y antes de entrar a la carroza aki aventó el ramo de rosas que cayo entre sherry y carly, las tres solo se vieron y sonrieron.

Yusei y aki se fueron en la carroza, ya dentro

Aki.- parece que va a ver boda doble

Yusei.- si, creo que si (se acerco y la beso) pero ahora solo nos preocuparemos de nosotros de vivir una vida tranquila

Aki.- eso suena bien

Yusei.- con hijos

Aki.- eso ya no sonó tan bien

Yusei.- jajaja por que

Aki.- es que todavía no estoy preparada para tener hijos

Yusei.- ¿eres capaz de ir a un baile y matar a un príncipe sabiendo que te llevarían a la horca, pero no te sientes capaz de tener hijos?

Aki.- jajaja, no ahora a lo mejor en un futuro no muy lejano

Yusei.- como quieras mi princesa

Aki.- ¿sabes algo?

Yusei.- ¿Qué?

Aki.-te amo

Yusei.- yo también

Y se dieron un beso demostrando su amor,

Aunque cuando regresaron de la luna de miel hubo al principio criticas sobre la nueva reina, como su forma de gobernar era excelente las personas fueron olvidando de que ella había sido una plebeya, tuvieron un hijo fruto del amor entre ellos, felizmente vivieron hasta el final de sus días.

Fin…

Luna.- (sonándose la nariz) se acabo

Gatita.- si, termino

Luna.- Bueno he aquí el fic que compartimos con ustedes  
gatita.-Agradezco bastante a todos aquellos que lo siguieron hasta el final y sobre todo a los que dejaron Reviews y me animaron a continuar  
Luna. no quedara nadie decepcionado con el final

Ambas.- gracias ^^

Nuevos proyectos próximamente….


End file.
